iDream
by FlowDemon
Summary: This is iGet What iWant, but I changed the title to fit it better. It's M for a reason people, Crammie or what ever CarlyxSamxFreddie is called, lol . It was a one shot, but then I had the idea to have all of them dream.
1. iGet What iWant

Summary: If you want something bad enough, you will do anything, even side with your greatest enemy, to get it. Cammie, oneshot (might continue it if I get enough love XD)

A/N: This is probably gonna be waaay OOC and I'm sorry about that. I'm just bad at doing characters that are true to nature when it isn't one of my own, if that makes sense. Also, I'm writing this for a friend who thinks that this (like Naruto) is the only way that it could end and every be happy

Warnings: girlXgirl at some point, threesome at some point, waaaaay smutty, unbeta'd, rambling, mentions of underage drinking, not for anyone younger than 18!

Time Taken: around 4 hours

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my mind! I am poor and bored, which is why I create fanfic

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

[Sam's POV]

Ever since third grade, I had loved her. She had been my best friend and the only friend that could know what I was doing and not want in on it or want to walk away because of it. She laughed it off when I misbehaved, but worried about me until she knew I was safe. I loved her for that, but it was innocent, sweet love at that time. For a long while, it stayed that way, but then it changed. I don't know when it changed, but it did and that's all that counts.

Thinking about it, as I am now, I think it was when _he _came into the picture. He was her friend as well and the enemy that I had to deal with on a daily basis. He loved her as well, the beautiful girl that lived just across from him, who he could visit anytime. I hated him for being able to just walk across the hall and knock and she was there, at his finger tips. I hated him for being too much a coward to actually say that he was in love with her, when the whole world already knew. I hated him, because I knew that she could grow to love him and I would loose her forever.

That's when my sweet, innocent love for her changed into desire to claim her as my own and take her away from him, miles and miles away.

Alas, I was also a female and I feared rejection from her, so I hesitated. The hesitation did nothing to curb my love for her, nor my longing, but it did allow me to see that neither of us, my or that boy, had what it took to woo her on our own.

That is when I approached him with the idea to love her together.

Surprisingly, he consented, if I had the guts to make the first move. We sealed the pact with a kiss, each of our first kisses over a less than romantic idea. Many times I have wondered why he agreed to it or why I even suggested it to him. I could have found another, could I have not? One more suited to my taste? To her taste? Often my own thoughts betray me on this matter as I speculate that perhaps it was fate that I made such a pact with someone I hated from the start. Hate, after all, is the purest emotion. I digress.

On with my story, so that you know what has occurred.

"Coming!" my love shouted through the door as I stood in the hallway in front of her apartment, waiting. My naturally curly, blond hair was wet and frizzy, from me walking in the rain, but it was Seattle and always raining, so I was used to it. The door was jerked open to reveal her, drying her hands, probably from doing dishes, and looking curious. The look of curiosity was replaced with joy at seeing her best friend, oh what a friend I was with the thoughts I was having, and then switched to concern as she looked at my wet hair. In chipper tones, she said, "Hey Sam. Get in here, you look like you're about to catch your death."

"I wish I would," I replied with a sigh as I followed the brunette inside. She was taller than me and her hair was almost black, but more of a coffee brown and beautifully wavy. Her hips swung as she walked in front of me, but when she heard what I said, she turned back, her rich, chocolate brown eyes concerned.

She walked over and tilted her head, as she asked, "Hey, what's that talk for? What happened?"

"I'm just…really tired," I answered, sinking down onto the couch and covering my face. Carly sat down beside me, putting her arm around my shoulders and squeezing lightly. My breath caught in my throat at her touch. How cruel! Her being so close, but so far away. A shudder rippled through me at being so near to her.

Feeling me shudder, she took it as I was cold, and hugged me tighter, before saying, "Why don't you hope in a shower? Use mine and feel free to borrow my clothes. I'll make some hot cocoa, with mini marshmallows, like you like."

I smiled at her, not saying thank you out loud, that just wasn't me, and then headed up stairs to her room. The shower was quick, just enough to get me warm, and then I hopped out, planning on rushing to get back to her. In her room, however, I hesitated, sitting on her bed, mostly dry, but still only covered in a towel. My eyes widened as I realized that I could use this to complete my end of the pact. I could make the first move today and then Fredrick would have to keep his end and help me out.

~O~O~

[Carly's POV]

I didn't like seeing Sam so upset. We had been friends for the better part of forever, so seeing her weak and looking like she was gonna cry made me want to find the jerk that made her feel that way and scream at them. Once the hot cocoa was made, I waited for Sam to come down, but she never did and I didn't want the drinks to get cold, so careful not to spill them, I headed up the stairs into my room.

Sam was sitting on the bed, still in a towel, her face thoughtful and then startled as she realized that I was there. It was obvious that her smiled was forced, but her tone could almost pass for natural, as she greeted me, "Oh, hey. Awesome. You have hot cocoa."

"We have hot cocoa," I replied jokingly, as she got up and took one of the cups from me. We tapped our glasses together and I realized that the drawers weren't even open, shockingly. Teasingly, I asked, "Afraid my dresser will eat you? Don't worry, I don't wear leather or fur, so nothing that has or had a pulse goes in it."

She laughed at this and replied, going back to the bed to sit down, "Nope, Carls. I was just thinking."

"Oh, thinking. Tell me more," I teased again, as I went over and sat beside her, drawing my feet up onto the bed.

For a moment silence reined and I wondered what she could be thinking that was so bad that she couldn't say it to me, her best friend, and then she asked softly, so quietly that I almost didn't hear, "What would you do for love?"

~O~O~

((A/N: I know, Carly's pov is short, but I want to keep her thoughts hidden and leave you as uncertain as Sam is *evil laugh*))

[Sam's POV]

"For love?" she replied, almost relieved, clearly shocked. Had she thought I had gotten into something serious? Well, it wouldn't surprise either of us if that had happened, but it was touching to know she cared so much, though if I ever did something that bad, I wouldn't drag Carly into it. Nope, I'd deal with it on my own so that she was safe and happy.

Nodding, I replied, meeting her gaze, "Yeah, for love. Not silly, short lived love either, but a long time thing."

"For love," she repeated, this time not as a question. Carly stood back up and began walking around as she thought, cradling the mug. She leaned against her dresser and looked into the chocolaty liquid as she answered, "For silly, short lived love, as you call it, I got into a fight with you and almost lost you, so for serious love, I guess I'd risk everything."

Another shudder went through me at the thought, and I nodded and didn't reply. My mind was a whirl wind of what if's, as I over thought what she had said and soon I was close to tears, though she didn't notice. Abruptly, the tears were gone, even from my mind, as something inside me snapped; leaning forward, I placed my mug on the floor before getting up and walking over to her. Curiously, she watched me, not commenting, even as I took the mug from her hands, but when my hands went back to hers again, she asked, "Sam, wha-"

"I'm risking everything," I replied, before I pressed my lips to hers. For a minute, she didn't react, probably even went into shock, but then ever so timidly, she kissed me back, but just as suddenly as I kissed her, she turned her head away from me, breaking the kiss and tearing my heart, nearly in two.

As she looked at the wall, she told me, "Sam. Get out. I-just get out."

Without replying, I did as she said. I ran down the stairs and over to Benson's door. I didn't bother knocking as I burst in. Luckily, it was only him there at the time, and I slammed the door closed behind me, as I ran over to him on the couch. I didn't care that it was my enemy and the boy that I picked on regularly, as I curled against him and started to cry.

"Whoa, Sam, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked like the nub he was.

Pulling back from him, my obsidian brown eyes met his mahogany brown gaze, and I replied, my voice choked with sobs, "Do I look okay!? I freaking confessed and she turned me down."

As he looked at me, I half expected him to laugh at me, ask me how it felt to join the ranks of those turned down by Carly, tease me that I wasn't as special as I thought I was, but instead, Benson wrapped his arms around my shoulders and drew me close to his slightly shorter form. For the longest while that I can ever remember crying, I just laid against him, and then when I was finished, he leaned back, wiped my face clean with his sleeve, and offered, "Hey, no more tears. How about we get drunk and hate Carly tonight and then tomorrow we can go back to pining after her together."

"Good plan, but where do you suppose we get the booze?" I asked him with a smile, sniffling once last time. I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my palm.

Freddie grinned and answered, "Aw, come on. I know that you have stuff like that at your place. I'll tell my mom I'm staying with a friend."

"Oh, Benson has a bad kid side. Interesting to learn," I said, standing up and offering him my hand. When I pulled him up, I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him, just so that I could get the feeling of Carly, and her rejection, off my lips. Once more he surprised me, by kissing me back.

When we came up for air, he teased, "I got an indirect kiss from Carly. Yay."

Suddenly my phone when off and I pulled it out of my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and quipped, "Speak of the devil."

"Do we ever speak of anything else?" he answered with a laugh. He gestured for me to answer and I didn't need any more prompting. Though I could kiss Benson when I was down, Carly was my only true love. Rejection wouldn't change that.

"Not done ruining my evening?" I asked as I hit the answer button on my phone and lifting it to my ear.

Carly's voice was quiet, muffled, almost choked, as she replied in a sad tone, "I'm afraid not, but I have to say this now or I'll regret it forever."

Making a noncommittal noise, I went over to Freddie and leaned my blonde head against his brunette hair so that only the layer of my curls separated his ear from the phone. At least then I wouldn't have to relay what had been said as I stormed and ranted.

"Sam…I love you," she said. And I drew back from Freddie, giving him a shocked look. His mahogany eyes were wide and then they narrowed with acceptance and envy, but then we both listened in, since she wasn't finished speaking, "But you're not the only one I love. Lately, I've been having these feelings, for you and…and Freddie. I love you both and I don't know what to do. It hurt. I can't pick between you and I can't have both of you and I don't want to loss either of you. Before tonight, I always figured that eventually my feelings for you would fade, since I had thought that they were unreturned and then I could commit myself to Freddie, totally and honestly, but now…what do I do now!? It's not fair."

She broke down, sobbing into the phone and I pulled back once more to look at Benson. He mouthed, 'Damn. If we hadn't mad that agreement, I could have her to myself.'

'As if. She'd never get over me. I'm too awesome,' I replied, grinning.

~O~O~

[Freddie's POV]

It was actually going to work out. Shockingly, amazingly, it was going to work out and he and Sam were actually going to get and share Carly. Joy made his heart hammer so hard that he was certain Sam could hear it. Though, his pulse had been spiking a lot this evening, considering it skipped a beat when she had leaned against his back, proving to him that she was very feminine.

"Carls. I have the solution to your problem. You just have to trust me," Sam said into the phone. She had been working at getting our mutual love to stop crying for a while now and the brunette on the phone had finally gotten quiet, or so I assumed, since Sam had moved away, holding up her finger so that she could focus on Carly. The blond girl continued, "Trust me, hun. I know what I'm talking about. Also, I want to take things slow after tonight."

With that she hung up and looked at me. A grin spilt her face, as she teased, "I hope you have a condom, because I have waited too damn long to wait longer. If not, you're gonna have to sit out this round."

I can only imagine how my face looked as Sam said that to me, but I actually did have one in my wallet, so I wasn't too worried. I just hoped that Sam knew what she was doing, as she took my hand and pulled me out the door and across the hall. We entered without knocking and Carly was on the stairs, looking at us in confusion. She started to ask our blond friend something, but Sam cut her off, asking, "Where is Spencer?"

"Out with Socko. They are doing something tonight and Spencer won't be home until dawn," she replied, her eyes on our hands, since we were still holding hands.

Sam dropped my hand and walked over to Carly; never before had I seen the blond girl look so alluring or predatorily as she moved towards the brunette, whom almost looked frightened as she stayed still, waiting. The blond locked lips with the one that our web show was named after, and then pulled back to repeatedly pack Carly on the lips as she declared, "I. love. You. Carly. Shay. Do. You. Love. me?"

"More. Than. I. should," she replied, returning her kisses, but then she looked at me, with sorrow and confusion in her eyes.

The second hostess of iCarly, stopped kissing her turned to me. She gestured for me to come over, which I did, very confused, but assuming that Sam knew where she was going with all of this. When I reached them, Sam draped an arm over my shoulders and the other over Carly's, before kissing me on the lips and then kissing Carly again. In explanation, she said, "Indirect kiss, so that you two have already kissed. Freddie, you like Carly, right? Carly, you secretly like Freddie, true?"

Both of us blushed and muttered something to confirm what she had said, our eyes meeting timidly and then looking at her again. Sam squeezed us both and said, "Good. We're dating. Well, I'm dating Carly, who is dating Freddie, who is dating me, who is also dating him, whom is also dating her. Sound good?" Again all we could do was mutter our agreement. I was surprised. Sam had always been so timid and cautious talking about Carly, though thinking about it, she was rather strong and bold and went after what she wanted.

"Good," she said, before removing her arms. In a very bossy way, she took both of our hands and pulled us up the stairs behind her. When we were in Carly's room, she shoved me onto the bed and then Carly into my lap, before straddling Carly's waist and kissing her on the lips.

((A/N: and this is where I leave it for your minds to figure out what happened!

I lied. Here is the rest. Did I make you worry? XD))

Sam's lips landed on Carly's though her hands were in my hair, leading me down to Carly's neck, which I took the initiative and started to timidly nibble and kiss her neck. I could hear Carly moan into Sam's mouth and that turned me on…a lot. There was tugging on my hair and I lifted my head up to have Sam kiss me, while Carly kissed and nibbled on Sam's neck. Our tongues danced in the air between us a moment, before Sam touched our lips together again.

Then both of us switched our attention to Carly's neck, working opposite sides at the same time as if by some silent signal. Carly's hair brushed against my neck as she tilted her head back and moaned in pleasure. I felt Sam thrusting her hips as she ground against Carly, adding delicious friction to my own privates. Her hands slid down my back and suddenly me and her both were topless, as Carly pulled off Sam's shirt. Not wanting to be out of the group, I helped Sam pulled Carly's shirt off.

Carly gasped as both me and Sam pressed against her, as the blond girl and I locked lips again. Sam led my hands down to the button on Carly's pants, which I worked on as she unzipped them. For some reason the damn button was being a pain and Sam smacked my hands away, as she pulled back and said, in a husky, but teasing tone, "Nub. Can't even undo a girl's pants. Try and get the bra."

Without answering, I went back to kissing and nibbling on Carly's neck, no longer timidly, as she moaned her approval and lifted her hand into my hair to keep my in place. My hands came up to do as Sam instructed and Carly's small, but firm breast sprung free of the lacy article. She held me by raising her arms so that I could slip it off easier, and then together was reached around to undo Sam's, which it was good that Carly was helping me, because it was much harder to do it behind her.

Suddenly Sam was gone, off of Carly and the bed. She did a strip tease for us, unbuttoning then re-buttoning her pants, playing with the zipper, before sliding them down, dancing to some unheard beat…maybe it was her pulse that she danced to. At her swinging around, her full, round, perky breast bounding, as her panty clad hips moved in time only served to get me even more aroused if that was possible. She pushed me back again, so that I was on my back and she had Carly wiggle up onto my belly, which the brunette gave me an apologetic look for. Sam tugged off both of our pants, much to my surprised, before drawing us up again.

Once Sam re-straddled Carly's hips, there was suddenly laughter in the room. It's hard to tell who started laughing first, but suddenly we all were, and Carly panted, "Who would think that I would be doing this?"

"By this do you mean, having a threesome, doing your best friends, or sitting on your bed with two other people in nothing but your knickers?" Sam asked, also laughing. She leaned her head against Carly's shoulder, her eyes unguarded and at that moment, I was shocked at how vulnerable she was and how much courage she had to lead us in this less than innocent act.

"All of the above," Carly replied, but her laughter quieted. Suddenly Carly was attacking Sam's lips again, as I attacked Carly's neck. Our hands explored and touched the flesh now revealed as she got to know each other in ways we had never imagined before. Sam was so soft and delicate. I think all of us were moaning and trusting against each other after a few minutes.

Somewhere in my mind, I wondered how this would work, since there was two females and only one male, but again, Sam knew what to do, so it seemed. She freed me from my boxers, running her hands up and down my length, making my trust into her hands and moan, the air feeling icy. More flexible than I imagined, her she bent over backwards to grab her own pants and pulled a condom out of one of the pockets. She opened the pack and rolled it down over my length, causing me to shudder with pleasure and trust into her hands again. Raising an eyebrow, I asked her, barely able to speak from panting and the strain of threading two words together, "Why did you bother to ask if I had a condom?"

"Wanted to make sure you weren't stupid," she replied. Sam leaned forward, her breast in Carly's face, which I envied the brunette for, until I felt Sam pulled down Carly's underwear, leaving her exposed flesh on mine. Both of us moaned and Sam lined Carly's hole up with my rod. Her eyes locked with Carly's and for a moment, I felt amazing excluded, though Sam caressed my face, neck, and shoulders as if to remind me that she knew I was there. She said to Carly, "This is gonna hurt baby. Bare with it and it will feel better, I promise."

Carly nodded mutedly as she bit her lower lip, expecting the pain. Once again Sam tugged my head down to the brunette's neck while she began sucking and massaging her breasts with one hand and her mouth. Slowly, Sam moved my erection into Carly and I groaned against her neck, though she grew stiff as the pain went through her. I could feel the blood from her broken hymen and a whimper escaped her lips. Both me and Sam began to murmur comforts as with continued our ministrations, Sam's feet came up to pin my waist to prevent me from moving, until Carly trust against her, showing she was ready, and then Sam released me. I started with a slow steady pace and felt Sam grinding against Carly at the same rate.

Soon we were all panting again, moaning and nearing out climax's. Using my hands, I intruded Sam with my fingers, to help her near her own release.

"Ah, I-ah!-don't-an-know what to-ah-call," Carly said as we continued, our pace still speeding up.

"Then we'll kiss and Freddie can call you name," Sam said, smiling at me, though her eyes were glazed in lust. Suddenly we were all tumbling over the edge, at the same time, and we did just as Sam said, me emptying my load into the condom and both girl's liquids pouring down over my legs.

We laid back on the bed, panting and holding each other, each of us trembling from exhaustion. Suddenly Sam was laughing and she said, "You two still haven't kiss!"

"Oh yeah," Carly said, twisting her head to kiss me….

~O~

[Carly's POV]

I woke up in bed, my heart hammering and I looked around, but, of course, It had been nothing more than a really good dream. Leaning back, I wondered if something like that could ever happen…or if Sam even liked me back.

A/N: good? Bad? Should I have a doctor check my brain because I'm messed up? Well review and tell me! This is my first fan fiction and I am dead tired while typing this so I'm certain it sucked, but I really wanted to post it. Also, this was planned as Sam and Freddie sort of raped Carly, well not literally raped her, because I don't find that sexy at all, but that, er, sort of had surprise sex with her? Yeah, I'll go with that, but this is what happened. I think this is better.


	2. iThink Revenge is Sweet

Summary: This had to be either the best nightmare or worse dream he had ever had. The one he wanted and the one he feared.

A/N: I know that the other one said that it was a one shot, but I figured that this would work well as a second chapter

Warnings: threesome (again), waaay smutty, not much of a plot to this one, sort of stupid, I'm writing it so, you know it sucks

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my mind! I am poor and bored, which is why I create fanfic

Time Taken: 2 hours

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

[Freddie's POV] (1 am)

Carly and Sam were sitting on the couch, talking, while I sat at the counter hitting the buttons on my laptop, trying to get the link that I had been sent by one of my friends to load up. It was supposed to be something from the Junior Archery Club, but it wasn't on the school website, which made me cautious. Since I knew the sender, I didn't hesitate to open it, since he was as much of a computer geek as I was and knew as much Tec stuff, so he wouldn't send me a bad link.

"Yeah, uh-huh, yeah, okay…awesome!" Spencer said into his cell phone as he walked out of his room. He looked at Carly and Sam and cheered, "Guess what!?"

"What?" they asked, echoing each other and twisting to look at him.

Spencer did a quick happy dance, before he said, with his usual enthusiasm, "I just found out that Socko got this awesome new thing!"

Carly's beautiful face contorted in confusion, and she asked her brother, "What new thing?"

"I do not know!" he said, even more excited now, if that was possible. "That's why I have to go! Love you kiddo. Be a good kid. I'll see you in the AM."

Carly laughed as she hugged him good bye and he ruffled my hair and then Sam's before he ran out the door, only to return a moment later and grab his helmet and the keys to his motorbike.

"So…what do you guys want to do?" I asked, trying to interact, though my laptop had most of my attention. I could almost feel the glance that the two girls exchanged behind my back and when I looked over my shoulder, they were grinning in a way that had me more than a little worried. Standing up slowly, I asked, "Uh, guys, what are we smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing. Sam was just saying that she wanted to get something for lunch," Carly said.

Sam walked over to Carly and put her hands on the taller girl's shoulders, before saying playfully, "Hey Carls. I know what I want."

"Really Sam? What do you want?" replied the beautiful brunette to the cute blonde. For some reason they both were watching me from the corner of their eyes.

"You," the shorter girl whispered, just loud enough for me to hear, before letting her eyes close and leaning into kiss Carly, her arms tightening around the other girl's neck. Carly's arms went around Sam's waist to grip her arse, while she tilted her head to kiss back.

I felt my jaw drop open and my eyes widen hugely at the sight. They were so hot! A groan escaped me, as their lips parted and their tongues tangled in the air. It must have been a good, whole minutes before they came up for air, and when they did, the both looked at me and started to laugh their arses off.

"Did you like that Freddie?" Sam asked, pointing at my crouch, where my pants tented from my arousal. She kissed Carly's cheek and said, "I told you it would work. He is such a nub."

"She made me!" Carly said, her usual excuse as she buried her face against the blonde hair, laughing so hard that I would have forgiven them if they hadn't been such teases.

Instead, I got angry. Why did I always have to be the ass to all their jokes? Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Snapping my laptop close, I picked it up and walked pass them, out the door, ignoring as they called for me to come back. I slammed the door in their faces and put my laptop on the coffee table in my house, before going into my bathroom, stripping, and hopping in a shower. I set about relieved myself quickly and leaned against the shower wall, looking up into the pour and letting the pounding of the water soothe me as I tried to get over my embarrassment.

Sam always hit low. Once, just once, I'd love to get even with her, but ever time I tried, she turned it back on me.

Finally I was spent, emotionally and physically, so I climbed out and dried off, walking out into my bed room to get a new change of clothes. I was just pulling on my shirt when I heard someone knocking at the door. With a groan, I headed down stairs and looked out the peep whole to see that Carly was standing there alone.

I opened the door a crack and asked, "Where is Sam?"

"I told her that I wanted to apologize and she decided to go up to my room and sleep, since we don't have anything in the apartment to eat," Carly replied, looking at her hands. Suddenly she looked up at me and I had never seen her look so mischievous or happy…or timid for that matter. In a conspiratorial voice, she whispered, "I have a plot for me and you to get even on her!"

Part of me knew that she was probably just doing something that Sam put her up to, but for some reason I choose to give her the BFD and stepped back to let her in. Always, always, always I would forgive her, even if she couldn't care less if I did or didn't; I would keep loving her and stay addicted to her, the most beautiful girl in school and my only obsession that wasn't made of plastic, metal, and or wires. As I walked away, towards my kitchen, I asked over my shoulder, "Really? Let's hear this 'plan' then."

"Well…" Carly said, clearly stalling, as her cheeks flared and she walked over to the couch to sit down. She opened my laptop and hit a few random buttons, clearly trying to gather her nerve to say whatever she had to say. That got my interested. Finally she said all in a rush, ",butlikepervertedly,yaknow?"

My mouth opened and closed wordlessly several times as I tried to decipher what she had said and finally, I shook my head and said, "Repeat that slower."

She took a deep breath and replied, her cheeks flaming even brighter, "I was thinking that we could tease her with food, but perversely, like since she's been kissing everyone to mess with them lately."

"Wow," was all I said as I went to the kitchen table and sat down, thinking. It was perfect and evil and would be fun, but it was Sam! Suspiciously, I looked over at Carly and asked, "Why? Why do you want me to do this?"

It was impressive that she could actually blush more and she answered, not looking at me, "I have my reasons."

"Sam set you up to see how I'd react," I assumed, looking her dead in the eye and I realized that that wasn't it. Carly actually wanted me to…what exactly did she want? The more I heard the more interesting it got and the more it made me wonder what exactly was going through Carly's mind.

Defensively, she snapped, "No! Look, I just want to, okay? Now let's go or just forget it."

With a sigh, I got up and followed her.

~O~

[Sam's POV]

Bored and waiting for Carly to get back from the store, I lay on the bed, my head hanging over the side and my hair framing my face. I was considering trying to eat some of the things on her make up desk when I heard footsteps, coming into the room. Knowing it was Carly, I called, "Hey! Take long enough? I'm freaking starved!"

"Good," said Benson's voice. A cuss almost escaped my lips as I went to sit up and tackle him, but then I felt someone pinning me down; the body was too light and the hands too delicate for it to be the nub, and when I looked up the face was none other than Carly Shay herself.

"Hey," she said, wiggling her eye brows and sticking out her tongue at me. Her head went up as she looked over at Freddie as she said, "Help me move her so that she is propped up against the pillows."

Somehow, together, they got me moved so that I was lying lengthwise on the bed, with my head raised on the pillows. I was struggling, true enough, but I wasn't fighting so hard that they wouldn't be able to hold me. I was curious as to what they had planned and what they were thinking. Freddie was the one holding me down now and Carly went out of the room. Trying my best to intimidate him, I snarled, "You're sooo dead when I get free Benson. They'll find bits of you in China!"

"We'll see," he replied in a distracted tone, his eyes on the door waiting for Carls return.

She walked back in with a grocery bag, filled to the brim with stuff. Again she grinned at me, before setting the bag down on the edge of the bed and sitting down; Carly leaned over and kissed me on the lip, which was a surprise, because I had always been the one to kiss her first. Instantly, I was kissing her back, flicking my tongue over her lips asking for entrance, which I was denied, as she pulled away and kissed Benson, the nub, which, for some reason, didn't annoy me. When she kissed any other guy, it made me want to rip their tongue out and shove it in their ear, but with Benson I thought it was rather hot.

Carly broke the kiss with him and then nudged him. Almost shyly, Benson leaned down and touched his lips to mine, but I didn't react, except letting my eyes widen in shock, because I actually _wanted_ to kiss him back. Uh, hello, that's weird.

"Aw, wow, you two are cute," the brunette demon cooed as she looked at us and my gaze snapped to her, flaming with out rage and daring her to say another word, she didn't, but instead, she showed me everything that was in the bag: a carton of ice cream, strawberries, whip cream, chocolate sauce, and condoms. A laugh escaped my lips at the last one and it all finally made sense. So our horny little kitten finally snapped, huh? Well this would be fun. Poor Freddie didn't even know what he was in for, when Carly got like this she was almost as bad as a nympho.

Freddie was sitting back, hovering over me to make sure that I didn't escape. He was so out of the loop here, it was hilarious, but I had to keep my laughter inside or both Carly and I would be out of a real treat. Carly slipped out of her clothes, which both me and Freddie watched hungrily, as she explained to us, "I'm thinking with the chocolate and all, this will be mess, so no point in being over dressed. Freddie, I'll hold her while you stripe and then we can strip her."

I watched Freddie's Adam apple bob in his throat as he swallowed, clearly shocked beyond words. Carly's breast were smaller than my own, but still a good size for a sixteen year old girl. She slid under Freddie so that I had no chance to get up, or more likely to get Freddie even more aroused, not that the boy needed much more. She captured my lips and began to lip off my pants, undoing them and I pretended to struggled, but it was more to trust up against her, getting her even hornier. Abruptly, I felt my pants being tugged down as Benson joined in stripping me.

Suddenly we were all naked and Freddie was once more pinning me, while Carly caressed my breast, slipping under his arm to suck on my nipples trace the planes of my body with her tongue and kisses. She reached over for the chocolate sauce and poured it down the middle of my body, before pouting two circles around breasts and patterns over that. The liquid wasn't cold, but it was cool, making my chest even more perky, while the sticky mess spread out.

I caught Freddie licking his lips as he looked down at my body hungrily and I returned his glance, my eyes going down his body to his-err-manhood. Never before had I slept with a guy, though me and Carly had done a few things with toys so I wasn't officially a virgin, since my hymen was broken. Anyway, his…thing, was bigger than I had thought it would be and had me licking my lips as my imaginations gave me all sorts of images to play with.

"Clean her up," Carly whispered in Freddie's ear as she looked down at the chocolate coated mess she had made of me, before flicking her tongue over the shell of his ear. He shuddered before he lowered his lips to my breast, his gaze locked onto mine as he started to lick it up, a contrast that was shocking, as his coarse, hot tongue scooping up the chocolaty mess. A moan escaped my lips as I watched him and arched up into his tongue. Carly's hands were in mine, messing with the sheets there, but I was focused on the soft, brown eyes in front of me that held me spell bound while Benson licked away the chocolaty mess.

Then Carly's mouth joined Freddie's her working the mess away from the skin on my left breast, licking and sucking lightly, making sure that I was completely clean and Freddie set to work on the other side. I was wiggling and moaning underneath them as the worked and then I felt a hand over my core and I thrust against it, hoping to relieve some of the burning heat that was building up inside me, but instead, the hand was removed and the mouths, at the same time. Freddie was sitting back, with Carly on my belly as she kissed him, deep and passionately.

After a minute, Freddie looked over Carly's at me and teased, quoting what I said earlier, "Did you like that Sam?"

"Hey Sam, are you still hungry?" Carly asked curiously, as she twisted to look at me.

"Food is the last thing on my mind for once," I replied, trusting my hips up, hoping that they would catch the clue and quit playing around.

Freddie and Carly exchanged a glance and shared an evil smile, the type that normally it was me and Carly sharing that look, so I was scared. Together they got off me and went over to the line of goodies that she had lined up earlier; in a teasing, fake sad voice, she cooed, "Oh, then I guess I'll just make a sundae for me and Freddie."

Before I could ask what she meant, she opened the ice cream and gestured for Freddie to spread my legs. I went to jerk my arms down, but found that-that-that nympho had tied them over my head. Wiggling, I protested as Freddie pinned my legs open and Carly began scooping the icy substance over my privates. A shriek of surprised escaped me at how cold it was and I cussed them both as my teeth chattered, but that didn't stop them and Carly switched to adding whip cream. When I was still protesting, she dropped a strawberry into my mouth. She bit the end that was protruding off and then kissed me, sucking the strawberry out and back in and our tongue fought over who would get the piece of fruit.

"This looks delicious," Carly said in a husky voice, as she pulled back to look at my core, which was melting the ice cream and making it drip onto the bed. With a gesture, she invited Freddie to take the first lick, which he did, bowing his head and licking at the sticky substance, as timid as everything he had done. It was the other female's turn then and she took a bold, full lick that cut through the ice cream and slid over my shaved skin, burning hot compared to the cold that surrounded it. I trust up into her face and Carly chuckled. Together they cleaned me again, taking turns at licks and often pausing to lick each other's faces clean at just the right times so that I wouldn't cum.

The grooming stopped and Freddie was putting on a condom as Carly spread more over my already oversensitive vag, making me whimper. She waved her rear in the air playfully, in Freddie's face, and he lined up his length with her hole, before thrusting in. Her head snapped up and her nails dug into my thighs, with a pleasurable pain shooting through me. After a moment, she dipped her fingers into me, and began to massage my clit while she sucked on my breast again. Soon she was trusting into my with her fingers as Freddie thrust into her. The tempo continually increased until she screamed as she came and the nub leaned down to lock lips with me as he thrust into her a few more times and cam, and I followed not long after, my screams of passion lost in his mouth.

For a moment, all that was to be heard in the whole apartment, was the sound of us panting and then I wiggled and they rolled off me, each of them resting their head on one of my elbows. To no one in particular, I asked, "Anyone mind feeding me some of that ice cream? I am hungry."

Laughter followed my statement.

~O~

[Freddie's POV]

Suddenly I woke up in my room, shaking from shock and looking around bewildered. I groaned as I leaned back and moaned to the ceiling, "Why did Sam have to be involved? Now I don't know if that was a good night mare or a bad dream."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

A/N: I told you it was stupid and nothing but smut, but I couldn't think up anything better. Also, Chapter 3 will be Sam's dream and Chapter 4 will be how they act around each other "the day after" XD But I'm only posting them if I get enough praise.


	3. iRemember How iFeel for You

Summary: She loves me, She loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not,

A/N: I was rereading the first two chapters, and I'm amazed that you all didn't kill me with the grammar. I'm using the word processor, instead of just word, so some of my grammar is way off. 100 times sorry for that. This one, however, I went through and checked for anything, bit or small

Warnings: threesome (FFM), girlXgirl kissing, herto kissing, not as long as the other two chapters, some cussing, only 4 pages, give or take, written by Flow, so should be a warning all its own

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my mind! I am poor and bored, which is why I create fanfic

Time Taken: 4 hours (including the time that I was online looking for music to listen to and taking care of my virtual pets)

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

[Carly's POV]

As I looked over and saw my two best friends, Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson, lying on my couch, naked, I let my mind slide back over what had happened, what had led us there.

~O~

"_I can't believe you two! After all the shit you gave me about kissing him and not tell you! What happened to that, because I don't believe that this "just happened"," Sam shouted at us, Freddie and me, as we sat together on couch, my arms around his neck and his around my waist. A moment before we had been locked together at the lips. Part of me wondered why she was freaking out so bad, but another part of me was bleeding that she saw me kissing Freddie, because, even if she felt nothing, or less than nothing for me, I still loved her, and always would._

_Slowly, I stood up and Freddie followed me, though whether it was because he wanted to show he backed me up or because he didn't want to make an easy target for Sam, I didn't know…maybe a bit of both, though when he didn't follow me as I moved towards Sam, I was pretty sure it was the latter. Even though I was taller than Sam, she frightened me when she was really, seriously angry, but not this time, this time I was too mad at her. I loomed over her beautiful, curly, blond head that was about level with my eyes._

_Her mahogany eyes glittered like a glass bottle broken on the road, as she glared up at me and I glared right back, as I replied in a shockingly calm voice, "This is in fact the first time, Miss. Puckett, and don't you dare be angry with me, because I wasn't going to keep this a secrete, unlike you."_

"_Do you love him?" she asked me suddenly, looking up at me with eyes that someone that didn't know Sam, might assume to still be angry, but she looked so broken, so frail. If I had known that she liked Freddie so much, I never would have let him make a move on me. I loved Sam more, always had, but I had to move on. Having feelings for her was just putting a strain on our friendship, or at least on my mind. When my answer wasn't given immediately, she looked at Benson and snarled, "I hate you. You told me that you understood and would wait! You freaking promised!"_

"_Sam! Wait!" Freddie said, moving forward to…I don't know what, but suddenly she was gone, out the door, running away from us and our words that so clearly were only making the hurt worse._

_Spinning on Freddie, I saw him as not the boy that I had a small crush on, but as a boy that had broken the heart of the girl I loved, I saw him as a temporary escape from my self-loath. His chocolate brown hues looked hurt and worried as he saw the rage in my own brown eyes, and he flinched back, even before I started shouting. "What did she mean that you said you'd wait!? What promise!? Did you just cheat on my best friend with me!?"_

"_No! Never! Carly…technically, I didn't break my promise," he muttered the last part, looking at the floor pensively. His short, brown hair was messed up from where I had been pushing my fingers through it to draw him nearer to me, only minutes ago, and his hands went up to mess it up even more as he thought._

"_What was this promise then?" I demanded. My hands were on my hips and looking totally bossy and angry and from the sparkle in his eye, totally kissable too._

_Shaking his head, he was clearly trying to clear the thoughts that I had already seen there. Heavily, he sat back down and explained, examining his hands as he weren't sure they were his own, "I promised her that I would…that…that I would wait to see if she even had a chance with you before I made a move on you. Look, Carly, I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this, but Sam likes as more than a friend. She told me after we kissed and made me promise that I would at least back off so that she had a chance."_

"_And right after that, I kiss you, Sam walks in, I lose all chance of being with her," I muttered, pacing back and forth, but apparently he didn't hear me, because he continued, "Also, Carly, you're still number one, but I like Sam too now, so I'm not sure if what we're doing it the right thing."_

_Looking at him, with a small smile, I teased, "You know, sometimes honest isn't the best thing."_

"_Yeah, but I feel like crap. I mean, to do that to a girl I like and a friend? Don't get me wrong, please, but I love you both, you more than her, but her still," Freddie said quickly, looking more and more flustered as if he couldn't believe he was actually risking his chance with me, because he didn't want Sam sad, since he had probably already lost his chance with her anyway. Covering the distance between us, I kissed him, deep and passionately. His hands went around me and he kissed me back, having to tilt his chin upward, since I was still a little taller._

_I was the first to break the kiss, breathing deep and raggedly, as I wanted, "I love you too, but I love Sam as well…Freddie…you're right. We have to do something. The three of us? That's how it's meant to be."_

_We kissed for a while longer, mostly just so that Sam would have time to think and let her anger burn out, but not long enough that she'd give up hope completely. Then I dialed her cell phone number; her voice was sharp and somewhat angry, as she snapped, "Speak."_

"_Sam, please, come back. We have to talk," I whispered to her, letting all my emotions slip into my voice as I pleaded with her to just give me a chance to explain everything. Her breath huffed out over the line and I worried that she was going to say no, but she didn't even answer me, as she left me on a dead line. I closed my phone and bit my lower lip, convinced that I had completely lost her, but then there was knocking on my door, followed by Sam walking in. _

_She looked at Freddie and then at me and said in a voice that lacked all infliction, "I was coming to say sorry. I should be happy that you've found the person that you can be happy with."_

"_People," I replied, as I walked over and for the first time ever, kissed her. I heard Freddie close and lock the door, as if to trap Sam there, but she wasn't planning on running, not now, not when she finally had what she wanted, or so I thought, since her arms went around me, like Freddie's had before._

_Kissing them was completely different. Freddie's lips were firmer and actually a little cooler, though they seemed to move nicely against mine and made my lips want to part so that my tongue could taste him. Kissing Sam was soft, her lips full and moving under mine, surprised and slow at first, but then hungrily until she parted them to flick her tongue over my lips, asking for entrance, which I permitted. It was hot then as our tongues danced and twirled together and she drew my tongue into her mouth, sucking on it lightly._

"_Sorry!" she said suddenly, pushing me away and stepping back at the same time, into Freddie's arms, which made her jump as she spun to face him, maybe even punch him, but her mind must have shorted out when he lips descended onto hers, capturing them in an almost polite kiss. It was odd to see them kissing, because there was this burning jealousy that lasted only for a second and then was replied with arousal at how hot they were and flaming pride that they were both mine, the people I loved and clearly loved me._

"_Stop!" she snapped, pushing away from Freddie, but when she landed in my arms, she knew better than to turn around. Instead she covered her face and sobbed, "Stop! You don't have to include me! I know you two love each other. I don't want to step in and ruin that. Just stop. You're hurting me."_

_Tears came to my eyes that she'd even think that, but then Freddie stepped forward, brushed her hands away with one hand and lifted her chin with the other, as he captured her lips with more passion this time. In a husky voice, he murmured against her lips, just loud enough for me to hear, which made it feel like it was just the three of us in the whole world, "Sam, we're not doing this to hurt you or to "include" you. We're doing this because we're both in love with you, like me and you joked about sharing Carly? Now, Carly and I decided to share you."_

"_You joked about what with him?" I demanded from Sam, not even having to fake my shock, and Freddie shrank back, as if he realized that he had said something stupid._

_My beloved blond friend took it in stride, as she turned to face me and locked lips with me, kissing me passionately before pulling back and breaking the kiss. In a clear tone, she replied, "We talked about sharing you. Like, one of us seducing you and the other joining in. Three-way."_

"_Good idea actually," I said, gesturing for Freddie to join us. He stepped forward and removed Sam's shirt, while I pulled his off and the two clothing articles fell on the floor tangled together. Sam pulled my shirt of, just going with the flow, or maybe making sure she wasn't the only topless girl in the room, but I might be wrong, because as I was undoing her pants and Freddie undid mine, she reached back and undid his. Soon we were all standing in our underwear, trading kisses and caresses, exploring each other's mouths and bodies in a new and timid way._

"_Freddie. You're such a nub. Bringing a vial to your crushes out, in your boxer's no less," Sam teases, as she leaned her head against my shoulder and Freddie's cheeks flared as I looked up at him and then down at his male part._

_Also giggling now, I reached around to draw him closer against Sam, as I replied to Sam, "That's too big to be a vial. It must be a science magazine, rolled up."_

"_Oh ha-ha," Freddie muttered, before capturing my lips in a kiss. Sam's mouth latched onto my neck and her finger trailed down until the finally dipped into my panties, running lightly over the skin there. I reached behind her to Freddie, and started to run my hands over his length and found that his arms were downward also, tending to Sam, and a smile tightened my lips. The three of us, just perfect together. No one was left out. A loud moan escaped my lips suddenly, as my attention was jerked to my nether regions, as Sam's fingers found my clit and began massaging it. From the moan that she released against my neck, I assumed that Freddie was giving her similar treatment, so I increased my tempo on his throbbing erection._

_He thrust against my grasp as Sam and I leaned on each other, moaning and panting and his head went back as he bit his lip to keep his voice silenced, though when I leaned over and bit his neck, he let out the loudest moan of all. For a moment, I felt the tension inside me building and building, threatening and then I came, hard, tumbling into my own private heaven, only to be joined by the other two as they came with me, and then it was our private heaven, euphoria, peace, togetherness._

~O~

I looked up at them, still where they were after we had collapsed backwards onto the couch. Sam's hair was sticking to Freddie's sweaty chest, but she was reaching down to hold my hand as I lay on the floor, content with just looking at them. Freddie almost seemed to be asleep, but when I sat up to kiss Sam again, his eyes opened and looked at me with a sparkling joy that made my heart rejoice.

_Bang, Bang_

All of us jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door and Spencer's voice called, "Hey! Carly! I forgot my key! Come unlock the door!"

"Crap! Spencer!" I hissed to the other two, whom gave me "duh" looks, before leaping up and grabbing their clothes. I grabbed mine as well and the key to the front door as we rushed to the elevator. Half way down, we pressed the pause button on the machine so that the door wouldn't open to us half naked in the lobby. As we got dress, we joked and laughed.

~O~

[Sam's POV]

Waking up from a dream can either be something really great or totally miserable making, depending on what kind of dream it is. As I lay in bed, hot and panting from my dream, I wondered if being fucked by your two best friends, while seeing from one of their eyes, instead of your own, could be classified as something miserable making or great, because I was feeling both…at least at first.

"He loves Carly…it's only a matter of time until you're locked out," I whispered out loud, telling my heart to stop caring for both of them, at least in that way. I was so sick of being on the outside looking in, but that's all I ever could be, at least with my own thoughts. It's so complex, the human mind and the human heart is even worse. I wondered how I could let myself hurt this bad and do nothing about it.

Curling into a ball, I cried silently, so that my mom in the next room wouldn't wake up. My life sucked.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

A/N: The next chapter will probably lack all smutty goodness (I sort of planned to have the one too, but it wrote itself this way)


	4. iFeel Like Things are Tense

Summary: It is the "day after" and the teens have to deal with meeting up to make a schedule for all the skits in the next iCarly show. How will the react and will the truth come out?

A/N: I'm writing third person on this one, but I still switch POV's to focus on whose train of thought and line of sight I'm following. I've been told I'm better at first person, but I just can't seem to write this third person. Sorry at the sudden change in styles.

Warnings: Slightly perverted thoughts, nothing too bad, written by flow, a warning on its own, un-beta'd and written by a sleepy person *yawns*

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my mind! I am poor and bored, which is why I create fanfic

Time Taken: 4+ hours

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

[Freddie's POV]

Freddie walked up to the iCarly studio, having let himself in. He was uncertain if Sam had arrived yet, but he didn't want to miss…well he did, but he didn't. The thought of seeing the two girls that were supposed to be his best friends, well one was the girl he loved and the other was her best friend, but still, the thought of seeing them after dreaming about…what he had dreamed about, just seemed…uncomfortable. Shaking his head to clear it, he told himself that there was no way that they could know that he had…er…done those things to them in his dream. Ack, it was so awkward to think about it! Silently, he resolved himself to not think about it at all until he was away from them, that way there was no way that they could guess what had happened.

"Hey Carly!" he said eagerly, almost like a puppy, hoping his master would throw him a bone, as he opened the glass door and entered the studio. The two girls were sitting on the beanie bags, leaned back, and appearing relaxed, though it was obvious that they had been talking about something before he came in.

The beautiful brunette smiled at him and said, "Hey Freddie."

"Hello Sam," the brown haired boy said, turning to look at the blonde, who was just as cute as she had been in his dream. Wait, when had Sam gotten cute? Surely not after they had kissed, he remembered that much. Despite his thoughts, his tone was deadpan as he spoke to her, like normal.

The blonde's obsidian gaze flicked up and down him and her reply was, "nub."

"Nice to see you too," he said sarcastically as he went over to the half car in the corner and sat on the hood so that he could look at them, as they twisted around to face him. Both girls were a little surprised, since he normally pulled a chair over to sit between them, but neither gave it too much thought…or maybe they over thought it. A blush appeared on both girls and Freddie wondered if he had missed something, but they didn't give him much time as they launched into ideas for the next show, which they had about four days until.

Normally Freddie noticed what Carly was wearing and how it clung to her body, but today he noticed a lot more, like how her hair contrasted with her skin and how her huge, brown eyes looked almost innocent as they gazed up at him, but there was some mystery hidden within them, telling him that he didn't know everything that there was to Carly Shay. The way her light toned skin moved over her petite but present muscles of her forearm. She was wearing shorts that were dark blue and cut high so that if she had been sitting any other way on the beanie bag, much more would be showing, and a white tank top that let her neon green bra strap show on her shoulders. Her hair was slightly damp and clung to her cheeks because of that, as if they were covered in sweat…and the almost curly, mahogany mess wasn't brushed so that it looked as though she had just clim-ah! What was he thinking!?

Freddie shifted to hide the slight erection that had sprung up and found himself falling backwards into the seat of the car, much to the two girl's amusement.

~O~

[Carly's POV]

When he shifted to moved back, she saw that he was hard and blushed almost as bright as him, wondering why she was even looking at that part of his anatomy…actually, she had found her eyes straying there often, wondering if it was anything like her dream at all, but her eyes had also gone to Sam's body, trying to picture it unclothed, as it had been in her dream. Of course, she and Sam had changed clothes together, but never had she seen the blonde's face coated in sweat and her eyes glazed with passion, and that was harder for her to try and picture than imagining Freddie for some reason. Realizing her own thoughts, Carly flushed and looked away from Freddie, just as he looked up at her.

Instead she looked at the blonde who was staring at the far wall, her gaze even more guarded than usual. Suddenly Sam stood up, as if no one had been midsentence, which hadn't someone just been speaking? Why had silence suddenly fallen? The atmosphere was tense as Sam walked across the room, looking at Freddie as she neared the far wall and then her gaze went to Carly as she paced back. With a brilliant, but plainly forced smile, she said, "Momma's hungry. Got any ice cream, Carls?"

Strangely Freddie made a choking noise at that but when both girls looked at him, he just shook his head very fast and didn't say anything. Shrugging it off, and hoping that if she ignored it the air in the room would lighten, Carly turned back to Sam and said, "Yeah, down stairs in the freezer."

"Okay, thought so. Well, mama's gonna go pig out. Cupcake, stay up here with the nub and brainstorm," Sam said, before leaving the room and making the atmosphere even more awkward. Sitting in silence, I couldn't think of anything to talk about besides my stupid, messed up dream, so I held my tongue and waited, praying that Sam would hurry, since Freddie was fidgeting nervously, instead of talking. He hadn't done that since we had first started to hang out. It was way weird in my opinion.

((A/N: No, I don't hate Carly. I like, freaking love her, but I keep coming up with really good short scenes for her.))

~O~

[Sam's POV]

'_I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry,'_ Sam thought as she all but ran down the steps. She flew to the freezer and jerked it open, all too easily giving into the idea of drowning her pain in food. Pulling out the tub of mint chocolate ship, she found a spoon and began eating it from the carton, not bothering with a bowl. If it hadn't been for the fact it was ice cream that would melt all over her, she wouldn't have even bothered with the stupid spoon. The first bite felt cold, creamy and smooth on her tongue, like ice cream should be, but then the second bite wasn't as cold. The more she ate and the faster she ate, unlike normally, she didn't get a brain freeze, but then her stomach cramped and she ended up getting sick in the sink.

Her eyes watered as her back tensed and her throat burned and everything she had eaten was emptied into the metal basin, almost silently. Unlike most people, when she was sick, Sam didn't cry or whine, but handle it practically, pulling her own hair back and making certain that she wasn't making too big a mess. As soon as she was finished, she rinsed out the sink to hide all traces of her stupid eating binge, and then put away the ice cream.

"I wish, I wish," Sam whispered bitterly, a smile playing at her lips as she remembered the stupid movie that the lines that were going through her mind were off of. Once more she whispered to herself, "Mr. Limpet might have been onto something." She rinsed her mouth out with water from the sink, before heading upstairs, singing under her breath, "I wish, I wish, I wish I were a fish, because fishes have better lives than people."

~O~

Long story short: that afternoon and many after they sat in awkward silence, each thinking of their dreams and feelings for the others. Freddie and Sam ended up closer, but they never became more than friends. Carly and Freddie dated for a while in high school, but it was by mutual agreement that they go back to being friends. The trio continued to make iCarly webcasts up until they went to separate collages, well a job for Sam, and even after that, they got together to talk and hang out, never out growing each other and always friends.

The End

No, seriously.

You can stop reading.

Byebye

Review?

Why are you still here?

GO AWAY!

**….**

**…..**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**…**

You win.

**….**

**…..**

**….**

But I'm going back to First Person

~O~

[Carly's POV]

When Sam came back in the room, I wanted to hug her from relief. The silence had been killer and if I had had to put a weigh on it, I'd say at least a thousand tons, if not more. Every time I had opened my mouth to say something, it was filled with the memory of the caress of Sam's tongue and I couldn't even purse my lips thoughtfully, because then it reminded me of the tender kiss me and Freddie had shared…after. Even though it was only a stupid dream, one that I should have probably already forgotten, it was just stuck in my head and really affecting me, making it hard for me to think up anything to talk about.

As she walked in, Samantha ducked her head and actually tiptoed, until she was in front of her bean bag, and then she flopped down and asked loudly, "What are we doing? Playing the silent game?"

"That works," Freddie said sarcastically. Rolling his eyes, he added, "Oh, let's make the stakes higher on this silent game. Looser has to say something that they don't want to elaborate on, then who ever loses the next time is asked a question based on that statement."

Much to my surprise, it actually sounded interesting and would at least give us an excuse for the silence, so it wouldn't be as awful. Even more surprising, Sam agreed, nodding and saying, "Momma likes that idea. Let's see how interesting this can get."

"I'm game," I piped up and I noticed Freddie pale, as if he was realizing how truly bad the results of this could be and I wondered if I should take more time to give it thought, but it was too late now, as Sam did the count down with her fingers and made a cutting gesture across her throat, signaling for silence, which had already fallen.

My fingers went to the hem of my shirt and I fiddled with it, wondering what the others were thinking. Lifting my eyes, I looked at Sam, only to realize she was looking at me, which made my gaze leap away, startled. My heart hammered in my throat as I told myself that she'd know something was up if I looked away like that, since normally I'd stick my tongue out at her…but that seemed like a bad idea to me, so I decided that next time, I'd just tilt my head curiously or something like that.

After a while, I figured the only person it was safe to look at was Freddie, since he'd obviously be looking at his laptop or the wall…or so I thought, but there he was, looking straight at me. His cheeks flared when our gazes met and he looked away, which of course I did only a second slower. Cussing in my mind, I wondered why they were taking turns looking at me and if they realized how much it was upsetting me. At some point I decided that they were doing it to mess with me, so I just tried to ignore it, but finally I cracked and snapped, "Quit looking at me!"

"Ha!" they said together, pointing at me.

Gritting my teeth, I snarled, "I don't give a damn. No staring at me next time. What I don't want to elaborate on?" I paused there, though they both nodded and were telling me that it could be anything at all, it didn't matter to them, because they'd come up with a good question no matter what. Deciding just to tempt them…and maybe fate too, I said, "I had …an odd dream last night."

I was expecting moaning and "that's not interesting" from them, but they both seemed to pale as they zipped their lips. This time I did the countdown and in silence we waited for someone to snap. At that point, they could have both poked me with iron rods, I wasn't speaking. I didn't care if my head exploded. I wasn't going to be the one to elaborate on last night's dream, even if it killed me…which it very well may have. From boredom I chewed my bottom lip and moved around in my seat, trying to get comfortable or amuse myself or maybe a bit of both, but to no avail. With no real idea why, I just couldn't get comfortable around my two best friends today. Closing my eyes, I wished for a miracle as words started to bubble up my throat.

"Crap," Freddie muttered as he started to hit keys on his laptop and at the same time, Sam and I pointed at him and called, "Ha!"

Visibly he paled and Sam, being Sam, leaped up to get his camera, cooing, "Anything so bad to make you so pale has to be on tape, so fess up buddy boy. What did you dream about last night?"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

A/N: thank you all whom read this whole fanfiction, first to last and those in between. I'm so tired that I can't see straight while I type this last bit, but I want to get this posted for you, my loyal readers, lol. I hope all of you have a happy thanksgiving and don't get too sick from overeating. I'm gonna be brainstorming more ideas for you. Love! *gives cookie* You'll get another cookie for reviewing. *wipes away tear* this is the first fanfic I've ever finish *has a moment.* XD Laterz

~FlowDemon


End file.
